


Incompetent Fool

by UltimateSaladBar



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSaladBar/pseuds/UltimateSaladBar
Summary: Extremely short one-shot viewing my interpretation of how Wilson sometimes feels when berated by the others.





	

"All of you always act and think as if I'm an incompetent _fool_." The man furrowed his brows, his half gloved hands retracting into fists and pulling near his chest. Both confusion and the slight inch of hurt clear in his eyes. His hands were shaky, while not much so, it was obvious the man was holding back a barrage of rational complaints.

"Oh dear," An older woman piped up, pushing her glasses closer to her face with an index and placing her other hand on Wilson's shoulder, holding it firmly yet gently. "You know we aren't intentionally trying to hurt you. You simply must understand your - _method_ \- of doing things, can be hazardous at times."

The only other two currently apparent in the camp, Willow and Wes, were standing by. Wes tapping his fingers together, looking to the ground and avoiding eye contact with the other man and a guilty frown on his face.

Wilson was surprised to see Willow looking somewhat ashamed too.

The man let out a ragged sigh, tossing his fists down at his sides while glaring in the opposite direction. He was mad, but he didn't want to direct his anger upon the others. "-But - _none_ of you ever have any complaints for the wrongs the others do."

"Now, that is not true." Wickerbottom countered, frowning, while gesturing to Willow. "Just the other day we gave dear Willow a handful about that unneeded forest fire. _You_ should know, _you_ were there, along with your own complaints for her."

The man suddenly clenched his jaw, turning his head to face the woman. "While that may be true, does anyone else give her the constant punishments, the mocking, the rueful teasing? None of you _ever_ -"

He halted himself, bringing his hands up to his face while his angered expression subsided into a sadder, regretful one. Staring down at his open palms.

"I just want everyone to stop treating me like a _child_..."

**Author's Note:**

> Embarrassingly short, I know. The main reason is because this was a simple little drabble I wrote for my roleplay blog on Tumblr. It wasn't meant to be horrendously long, just a short little perspective into Wilson's feelings.


End file.
